Demitry's Journey
by Moga
Summary: This is a chose your own adventure, so it won't continue without reveiws. Demitry97neo_ has had enough of his siblings and owner and decides to run away. You can decide what will happen to him! (Majority rules for desitions)


Demitry97neo_ woke up just as he had for the past three months. Cold and hungry. Demitry lived with his owner Cerebrum and three other pets. His brothers, Blinding_Sun, a golden Shoyru obsessed with the Battle Dome, and Storm_Thrasher, a Electric Eyrie who's hobby was making models, were just getting up. He was a plain green Gelert. Flaming_Fire, his sister and a flaming Zafara who love training for the Battle Dome and picking on him, was coming down the hall. She banged the door open and reached down. Demitry didn't have a bed, so she pulled him to his feet and dragged him out the door. When she reached the dinning room, she threw him roughly to the floor.  
  
"Make sure you remember to wash your hands, now that you've touched this filthy thing." This said, Cerebrum opened Demitry's mouth and stuffed a Sausage Omlette down his throught. Demitry's brothers and sister didn't like them. He got feed about once a week, and only what his brothers and sister didn't want.  
  
Demitry had lived like this for three horrible months. When he was created, he was suppost to be a cloud Gelert, but his stats had been horrible, and Ceribrum almost threw him straight into the pound. She only stopped when Flaming_Fire had insisted that Demitry stay. Demitry thought that she really liked him, until the next day.  
  
Flash back  
  
Demitry was in a cardboard room with no furnature. He didn't think much of it. After all, it was only temperary.  
  
"Oh, Demi!" a voice sang out. The door opened and Flaming_Fire walked in. She picked him up off the floor, and dropped him.  
  
"Opps! Sorry," she said, with a smirk on her face. Then, she left, closing the door behind her. Confused, Demitry thought it over. About an hour later, he went down to the dinning room. A note on the table told him (even though it was adrressed to Blinding_Sun, who was sleeping in) that Flaming_Fire and Storm_Trasher were out with her running errands.  
  
He entered the kitchen and began to eat. While he was eating, Cerebrum came home. She went into the kitchen to make Blinding_Sun's breakfast and found Demitry eating.  
  
"You!" she shouted, enraged. She picked him up by the scruff of the neck. "You are NEVER supposed to eat unless I give you something to eat!" She dragged him upstairs and threw him into the cardboard room. A small clicking sound and Cerebrum left. Demitry imeddiatly threw himself at the door and tried to open it, only to find Cerebrum had locked the door from the outside.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
It had been three months since that had happened. He was still in that cardboard room (which he called a prison) with no furnature. The door was almost always locked from the outside and he only ate when the others came upon something they didn't like. If he got sick, he only got cured if they happened to have the cure.  
  
The door opened. Demotry lifted his head. He hardly ever got visited. It was Blinding_Sun. He smiled.  
  
"New Battle Dome item," he said, holding up a Baggus Bomb. "I was looking for someone to test it on." With that, he through the bomb at Demitry with amazing accuaracy. It exploded and Demitry was knocked out. Laughing, Blinding_Sun left. Getting up, Demitry was shacking with rage. He just couldn't take it anymore! It was then he noticed that Blinding_Sun had forgotten to lock the door. Storm_Thrasher was working on his models and Flaming_Fire was out training with Cerebrum. This was the perfect time to run!  
  
That decided, Demitry dashed out the bedroom door. He was in the entry hall when he suddenly stopped. The door was right in front of him, but shoudn't he bring some food with him? In front of him was the door. Two rooms behind him was the kitchen. To his left was a room full of Battle Dome weapons. To his right, was a room Demitry had never been in before. Storm_Trasher would be in his room for atleast another hour, and Flaming_Fire and Cerebrum wouldn't be home for at leat another hour and a half. But he didn't know where Blinding_Sun was.  
  
What sould Demitry do?  
  
Leave right away!  
  
Go to the kitchen for food.  
  
Go to his left and get some Battle Dome weapons.  
  
Go to the right and see if there's anyhting useful there. 


End file.
